


The Ultimate Sin

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame my own twisted mind an an Ozzy Osbourne song for this.</p><p>This is a little dark I guess the Dub!con tag is because Liam never actually says yes or no to Theo, so I'm not sure how else to tag it any way enjoy?</p><p>This is my first time writing these two as a pair and probably my last. I much prefer Liam/Brett or Liam/Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Sin

\---  
Overkill enough is enough  
There's nothing left of me to  
Devour  
You've had your fill I'm all I  
Have left  
What can stop your hunger  
For power

Ozzy Osbourne, The Ultimate Sin  
\----

Liam let Theo pin him against his bedroom wall despite all he had done he had fallen and fallen hard for Theo. Theo the manipulator the traitor the killer.

"Theo what are you doing here," Liam growled his eyes flashing amber.

"I missed you," Theo said kissing the young Beta's neck.

"You betrayed us, Theo, I want nothing to do with you," Liam growled struggling against Theo. Theo nipped at Liam's throat causing the younger man to moan.

"You are lying Liam you still want this, want me." Theo spun the shorter man around and pressed him into the wall grinding his erection against the younger teens ass.

"Fuck Theo." Liam groaned as Theo pulled down his sweatpants exposing the younger man's perky little ass. Theo spit into his hand and slicked up his cock pressing at Liam's entrance.

"Tell me you don't want this. " Theo said kissing along Liam's jaw Liam stayed silent and Theo thrust forward burying himself in Liam's tight hole. Liam moaned and half sobbed. "Shhh baby it's ok I'm gonna make you feel good." The snapped his hips forward fucking into the young beta at a quick pace.

"Theo." Liam panted he was conflicted he loved Theo he hated him but this felt so good. Liam let himself be taken by Theo. Theo fucked Liam faster plowing against his prostate causing the younger wolf to see stars. Theo grasped Liam's hard length and stroked him in time with the snap of his hips.

"Come for me Liam," Theo whispered. And Liam arched his back and came spilling all over the wall and Theo's hand and he felt Theo release inside him. Liam's legs felt like Jello as Theo guided him to the bed and cleaned them both up.

Theo tucked Liam into bed and kissed him hard and possessively. "See you later my little puppy." And Theo slipped out the window.

Liam felt like he had betrayed himself and his friends he fell asleep confused and feeling like a traitor.  
\----

And that's the ultimate sin  
And that's the ultimate sin


End file.
